Feeling You
by fuyu hanaka03
Summary: Another Gals fic! Rei has a power, he can hear other persons sayings in their minds, he can also feel other person's inner feelings! And one time he got dreamed of a girl and since then he's always dreaming her every night. Pls.R&R!:


A/N: Another Gals fic!- Rei has a power, he has a mental ability to hear other persons saying in their minds, he could even feel other person's inner feelings! And one time he got dreamed of one girl and since then he's always dreaming of this girl every night when he sleeps and he could hear the inner voices of the girl's mind most of the time without even knowing who's this girl might be. Pls.. R&R! this is my second fic and I would be very glad if you would give me a help to write much better next time!-

'Here I am again.. same time, same place, same scenario. It always happens all the time... I'm always alone..(burst of tears) I hate myself... why am I always like this..? What's wrong with me...?'

'Huh?'

A guy woke up on his bed looking so frustrated about something.

'It's that dream again... why do I always dreaming this, who's that girl I'm hearing...?'

The guy lift up his bangs away from his eyes, but then, his shiny black hair always keeps covering his eyes over and over again.

'I could feel her loneliness, I could feel all of the hates she feels inside. It seems that.. that I could feel her heart as if it was also mine... who is that girl, why is she feeling so lonely? I can't stand the pain she was feeling...'

A sudden quietness was observed all around the apartment of the guy.

After a few minutes...

_Tat.. ta-ta-tat... ta-ta-tat... ta-ta-tat... ta-ta-tat..._

The guy looked at his alarm clock, it was already six 'o clock in the morning. So then, he prepared himself to go to theschool.

A high school guy, wearing a black uniform, with his head looking downward, was walking along the street going to his school when suddenly a guy shouted his name...

'Rei-kun! Rei-kun!... Hey!.. matte!...'

A guy with a color yellow hair was running so fast towards him, shouting his name along one street in Shibuya.

'Ah!-... Yuuya...?'

Finally Yuuyacame towhere Rei was standing...

'Ah... you're walking so fast Rei.. ha..ha..ha..(exhaling so fast because of running)'

'Why, what do you need?' Rei said with a low voice.

'No.. I don't need anything to you. I just want to walk with you along going to our school, that's fine with you right?' Yuuya said with a jolly voice.

Rei just continued walking silently and don't even give Yuuya any reply.

'Hey.. Rei-kun, what's wrong with you? Why are you always acting like that?' Yuuya said with a worrying voice.

'Ah, acting like what?'

'Like that, you know you should also be friendly sometimes.. it's not really good to be alone. You know it's happy when you have friends you can tell them all the things you want to say and when you have problems.. they would always listen to you and they're the one who couldunderstand you, what am I saying is that you should have tohavefriends because you are always alone and lonely..'

Rei suddenly stop walking and seemed surprised with what Yuuya had said a while ago. And after a few minutes he said..

'You're wrong...'

'Ah!' Yuuya was bewildered with the reaction and lonely voice of Rei.

'... even if I have friends they wouldn't still understand me.'

A sudden quietness surrounded the place where the two boys were standing and a cold wind was blowing like it was giving the two acold feeling in the heart.

'...no one will understand me.. not anyone in the world!'

Rei added with a voice so low and then fastly ran away from Yuuya.

'Ah.., hey Rei, where are you going wait for me!'

Yuuya exclaimed and when he realized his friend will not wait him he just took a deep breath and said..

'Rei..., hay.. how pathetic.. I hope someday someone will came in his life who could change him.'

And then Yuuya was left on that street alone. And when he realized he's already late, he ran so fast.

'Ah, oh no I forgot I am already late! Hey...! Rei, wait for me!'

A/N: For the next chappie Yuuya set up Rei for a blind date, he encouraged Rei to go with him to some place. Rei had no idea about the clever plan of Yuuya for him so he went with where Yuuya was going into. When Rei was already got set up, he met a long, black haired girl sitting at one table and Rei felt that he already knew the girl before.-


End file.
